


Untitled Creek Project

by SnowBlizzard



Series: Creatures of Habit [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rating May Change, it did not go well with the humor part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBlizzard/pseuds/SnowBlizzard
Summary: Tweek's pretty content with where he's ended up, he's got good friends and roommates, average grades and a renewed love for baking.Shit hits the fan when his ex boyfriend crashes into his life again.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Original Male Character(s), Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Creatures of Habit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025577
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not from America, nor have I ever visited America. I’ve tried looking up how American colleges work but it’s really confusing for my Swedish brain. Instead I’m writing about a combination of the things I understood and college in sweden. If anyone wants to try and educate me, feel free to reach out! I love learning about cultures. 
> 
> Also, so I don’t make the same mistake I did with Creatures of Habit, updates will be slow. I will value quality over quantity and that means taking longer, I apologise. But I do hope you all enjoy the first chapter! :D (Even if it’s mostly just background, the Creek will arrive! I promise!)

It’s not exactly how Tweek had envisioned his life, not that he did much as a child, that kind of thing was way too scary. But he’s doing alright to be honest, he likes his roommates, his classes are going alright, nothing major. 

Originally he’d majored in drama, something that somehow made him feel alive. Being another person through acting for an hour made something in him spike with happiness, but he eventually changed major before long. It wasn’t stage fright, nor was it the weird things that made him change, no, it was the pretentious people who thought the stage belonged to them. Like nobody else had a place or belonged on a stage, it was only them. It wasn’t a few people either, it was over half the class and that was just a bit too much. It got to the stage where Tweek was looking around and realised he couldn’t focus in such an environment. 

He chose to major in the pastry arts instead, he might’ve missed out on a year of learning but it was alright. Baking’s been a hobby of his too for a long time, just not as big as acting. It fit in with his old plan of taking over (or expanding) the coffee shop too, no more stale bought pastries there.

Anyway, he was really doing fine. His medicine was working fine, his new therapist seemed surprisingly fitting for him, a feat which nobody but Dr. Alto had been able to accomplish. His roommates, Alex and Chloe, were nice and occasionally provided him with meals when he didn’t have the energy to cook. 

Eventually though, as he got into his sophomore the plans started to shift. While the normal subject he had to take (math, science, english ect.) weren’t going too well, mostly D’s and C’s, the special courses brought him up in points a lot. It wasn’t just all baking and practical stuff, some of it was essay’s on plans for how to deal with allergies and such, but he also did well at that. It made him think that maybe he didn’t have to follow this premade plan his parents had sowed for him, maybe he could make his own. He didn’t necessarily have to take over the coffeeshop… maybe he could open his own thing, his own bakery, or maybe just be a general caterer. Maybe he’d get a webshow or be on one of those sites where people pay to see how experts do the things they’re experts at. 

The dreamy side of him said that it was all in reach, he just had to reach for it before it’s too late. The other part of him, the more cynical, said that if he tried, he wouldn’t succeed and all his effort would be wasted. It was better to give up then, right? Maybe, but Tweek didn’t.

And like said, it was all going well for him, mostly anyway, he still had his moments but he hasn’t been at his lowest in a while. 

~~~~

Chloe is sweet, super sweet and kind, but she also has her moments where she doesn’t care what anybody says. Whenever Tweek’s asked about it, she’s only said it’s her city roots and that you have to be tough in the bigger cities. Tweek’s not sure that’s true, he’s only ever lived in North Park, South Park and now Denver. Denver was quite a big city but he doesn’t go out much, no matter how much Alex pushes for it. 

Anyway, Chloe has this ‘thing’ where every Sunday evening she forces Alex and Tweek to sit down on the couch and watch movies. It’s sometimes a pain and sometimes a blessing in disguise when she forces him away from schoolwork. However lately all Alex ever talks about is his new boyfriend, of which he's gone on a total of two dates with. 

"Oh my god Alex, stop acting like an obsessed creep." Chloe says during their weekly watching, this week's movie is The Hunger Games.

"I'm not obsessed, I just think he's really cool."

Chloe groans, "you always do this. You meet someone, go on one date, become obsessed and scare them off."

Tweek, even though he's been trying not to be so mean to his friends, nods. "She's right. You've kind of been scaring away all your previous… dates." 

Alex scoffs, "okay, yeah, maybe but I worked really hard on this okay? This guy wasn't easy to ask out, or even talk to."

Chloe groans, "ugh, you always like the worst people, I swear."

"Oh, like your taste is any better. Remember Cooper?" Chloe opens her mouth and then promptly shuts it again. "He ate my last leftover macaroni."

"Will you please for the love of everything, let the fucking macaroni incident go?" Chloe sighs, crossing her arms. "Seems like the only one with good taste here is Tweek."

"Hm?" Tweek, who's only half been paying attention mumbles.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I've never seen you date anyone." 

Tweek chockes on his words. "Uh, ngh, yeah, dating's-- not really my thing."

"Oh, well, that's fine too, y'know. I was just curious.".”

Tweek nods, albeit awkwardly. That’s the part that he doesn’t like to think about anymore, the part that just wants someone to hold him. But as you’ve probably figured out by now, that doesn’t exist anymore. At least not for Tweek. 

Tweek’s pretty quiet the rest of the evening, but it’s not that unusual for him to be quiet. Maybe he should put himself out there more? Maybe he should get out into the dating scene again, if it only were that easy. It’s not, of course, it’s not for anyone but Tweek’s still riddled with anxiety, despite the medicine and therapy. He’s gotten better at talking, despite the fact that he drinks the same amount of coffee. There’s not as many ‘ngh’s and ‘gah!’s disrupting his speech anymore. That fact doesn’t help in that he’s totally useless in both the making friends and dating department. The only reason he’s even friends with Chloe and Alex is that they were the only one’s hiring out a room for relatively cheap. He’s just lucky they didn’t turn out to be total douchebags. And that they were outgoing enough to drag him into stuff even when he didn’t want to, otherwise he might never get out (unless it’s to college, but that’s kinda self-explanatory).

So anyway, Tweek doesn’t have too much going for him but he’s pretty content. Not fully, but it’s a routine that he’s gotten used to, and to think that routines used to bother him so much, that he craved more spontaneity. Maybe he’s just growing into a boring old man at 20. Holy shit, he’s 20. It feels like yesterday he was 16, arguing with Craig over the stupidest things imaginable. 

.... Right, Craig. 

~~~~

Tweek usually likes doing his homework in his room but lately he’s been feeling a slight bit more in need of human contact, so more often than not he ends up doing his homework on the kitchen island counters or on the couch. It’s not as comfortable as his desk chair but from here he can see Alex and Chloe move freely about the apartment without having to talk to them, which is exactly the kind of interactions he’s been missing. Just knowing that there’s people around you is a weird but wonderful feeling, one that Tweek tries to indulge himself in more often nowadays. 

Sometimes though, Alex will sit beside him on the couch, flipping through channels and talking while Tweek mutters and tries to remember what  expergefactor means. He mostly talks about his new boyfriend, who he now has gone on three dates with so Tweek’s kind of forced to take his sights away from the book he’s reading for english class, smile and congratulate him. 

Other times Chloe will be making dinner at the same time he’s sitting on the island counter. She’ll sometimes ask him to taste test her “newest inventions”, as she’s used to calling them, a lot of the time they’ll just be weird combinations. One time she made peanut butter, banana and orange pancakes, which to be fair, were delicious. Another time she made bacon and chocolate cupcakes… those were less of a hit with Tweek and more with Alex. Other times she’ll ask small questions, hum to herself or just simply make small talk while she’s waiting for something to boil or the oven to preheat.

It’s quite the nice, humble, home-y setting. Despite the apartments tiny features they make it work, and well too. 

Okay- it’s not like Tweek doesn’t communicate with his old friends- _ he does. _ Just… not as much as he probably should. Clyde texts him here and there, pictures of parties he’s at, quick ‘we all miss you!’ texts or invites to parties that Tweek declines. He texts Token every now and then for a quick update on Nichole’s pregnancy, which was just kind of crazy to him, the fact that they weren’t even finished with college yet (despite them being in a year above Tweek) and they were gonna have a kid. 

The person he talks most to by a landslide (that isn’t Alex, Chloe or one of his classmates) has to be Butters. It makes sense, they were quite close all throughout high school. By talking to Butters, he also chats quite a bit with Kenny, because those two seem to constantly be together- well they are  _ together  _ but that doesn’t mean they have to be attached at the hip. 

Point is, he doesn’t talk to many people from South Park, and if he does, it’s not much. 

~~~~

Tweek’s practising his pastry assignment when Alex gets home late one night, visibly shaken and distubed. ‘This is it,’ Tweek thinks, ‘his mystery boyfriend told him he was too clingy and broke up, like they always do’.

To his surprise, no, it’s not like that at all. While the apartment smells of burnt princess cake layers (Tweek’s assignment was to make something from a different culture, and yeah… it’s not going too well), Alex, seemingly horrified, tells them that his boyfriend, despite Tweek’s previous beliefs, is coming over for dinner tomorrow. 

Chloe huffs, “why do you seem like you're about to have a heart attack over it? You’re a culinary major, I’m sure you can cook something up.”

Alex still has that horrified look upon his face, “it’s not that, it’s just… you two will have to go out?”

Tweek squeaks, “what? No way, it’s gonna be late by then, have you even read about the crime rate in this city?”

Chloe shakes her head, “you’re chasing us out so you can fuck? Seriously?”

Alex laughs a little, embarrassed, “noooo, I’m chasing you out because you’re both extremely embarrassing and- what is that burnt smell?”

Tweek groans, “my failed assignment.”

Chloe waves a hand dismissively, “never mind that right now, I need answers. What do you mean we’re  _ ‘embarrassing’ _ ?”

“You know… ugh, you just are.”

“It’s like he’s bringing home the boyfriend to meet the parents for the first time.” Tweek thinks out loud which causes Chloe to laugh.

“Totally, okay, sure. We’ll go out but if you seriously don’t want us to meet him, he’s gonna have to be gone by nine PM. Just a heads up,” Tweek nods in confirmation. He’s glad he won’t be out on the streets of Denver by himself at least. “And for god sake Tweek, turn on the fucking fan or open a window or something. I thought you were supposed to be good at baking.”

“I forgot they were small!” He says in defense, but it’s not really doing him any favours. 

~~~~

“This is such bullshit,” Chloe complains as they leave the apartment. “We don’t even know the guy’s name and no we’re not allowed into  _ our  _ apartment. Fuckin’ Alex, I swear.”

Tweek nods, “It’s not really fair, I mean you never made us leave when Tina or Jesse came over.”

“Exactly,” They walk down the street towards a café, deciding to take the time away from home to feed Tweek’s coffee addiction and get one step closer to Chloe’s wish of tasting everything on the menu. “That’s also because they were cool, I didn’t mind bragging.”

Tweek chuckles.

“I bet the dude’s either like really, really odd or maybe he has like facetattos or something.” Chloe seems to round herself up talking about this so Tweek has to kind of bring her down.

“Maybe you’ll have something in common… once we get to meet him.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me we’re outside. I’m freezing my nonexistent balls off.”

Tweek laughs. 

~~~~

It’s a quarter to nine when they arrive back at the apartment, both slightly irritated from how much it was snowing near the end. The café closed at seven thirty so they were forced to make the walk to the cinema for shelter, then they watched some move in irritated silence. 

So now they’re wet, irritated (pissed off in Chloe’s case) and kind of both just wanting to go to sleep. Except Tweek still needs to practice his assignment, so before he can sleep he needs to waste their ingredients on something that will probably not work out, for the sake of practice. 

“Hey guys,” Alex smiles brightly when he sees them in the hallway. “Who’d it go?” His face falls once he notices their snowflake filled wet hair. 

“Amazing,” Chloe grumbles, undoing her shoes and taking off her coat. 

“You seem happy,” Tweek remarks, somewhat bitterly but trying not to show that fact.

“Oh yeah, we had the most awesome date.”

Chloe rolls her eyes, “let me guess, you got laid?”

At that Alex's face falls, “no,” he grumbles, “Doofus is more for taking it slow.”

Tweek and Chloe share a quick look, “Doofus?”

“Oh! Yeah, it’s a nickname. Because he’s kind of a doofus when it comes to social cues, hence I call him Doofus.”

Chloe pinches the bridge of her nose and Tweek immediately thinks of Stan doing the exact same thing. “Alex you are too- actually you both are.” She points to Tweek beside her. 

“When have I missed social cues?” Tweek says, plopping down onto the couch and thinking he might be okay with a D on an assignment for once, because he’s still got tomorrow and there’s no way he can focus being this tired.

“Uhm, like all the time? Tweek, last year, geometry? Alicia Swanson?”

Tweek tilts his head in mild confusion, “what about her?”

“I know you’re not into dating, and I totally get that. You don’t have to be in a relationship but holy shit dude- she had the biggest crush on you.”

“Alica? What? No…”

Alex looks at them with amusement as Chloe sits down too. “Yes, Tweek, she got you fucking flowers and what did you say? Do you remember? You said, and I quote, “thank you Alice.”

“Ouch dude,” Alex laughs, “I might’ve cried if a guy did that to me.”

Tweek’s eyes widen. “I didn’t… did I? Awh Crap.”

Chloe laughs, “she got over it pretty quick, so I don’t think it matters now. But it was a dick move.”

“I forgot her name.”

“Obviously.”

“No, like, I remembered her. We were friends. I just forgot her name for a split second. I wasn’t even that far off.”

“Whatever you say, anyway, you’re just as bad as Alex and ‘Doofus.’”

It’s not as if Tweek doesn’t fully know that, he’s been proven it plenty of times during his last relationship. He shudders to even think about that, so he doesn’t.

~~~~

Tweek seemingly wakes up first the next morning, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and walking towards the kitchen. Half asleep he turns on the coffee machine, pulls out a box of Cheerios. Also half asleep with his vision blurry the struggles with too high of a cabinet in which they keep their bowls. “Goddammit…” he mumbles.

Tweek, beacuse of fucking course, he’s _ Tweek,  _ manages to knock over one of their bowls because he was too tired to get a stupid chair. The bowl falls on the floor, effectively splitting into pieces and probably waking up his roommates. It was one of their good bowls too- crap.

He sweeps up the porcelain pieces and puts them in the trash. He pours himself a cup of coffee, forgets the idea of eating cereal and just makes a sandwich instead. Chloe eventually stumbles in, tired. She scratches her head, yawning “mornin’.”

Tweek waves, mouth full of food. Chloe looks around, her sights having landed on something by the kitchen windowsill. “Oh god, Alex's boyfriend left something here.”

Tweek turns around, eyebrows rising in question until he sees a pack of cigarettes laying on the windowsill. He turns around, maybe too dramatically. “He smoked inside? Wasn’t that banned? Oh god! What if it’s stuck in the walls and we all get cancer.”

Chloe sighs, seemingly wanting to smash her head into the counter. “I swear, we’ve gotta meet this guy. Who the fuck smokes inside? Ugh, I’m gonna go yell at Alex.”

Tweek nods. 

Chloe comes back when he’s grabbing his second cup of coffee, “well, apparently he didn’t smoke inside, just left them there. Still pretty gross though, imagine kissing someone who smokes.”

Tweek can imagine, because despite his best efforts, Craig had a real problem quitting smoking. He didn’t fully hate the taste, but he hated the thought of Craig throwing his life away for some cheap addiction. 

Which was quite ironic as Tweek hadn’t even been awake for 25 minutes and he was already on his second cup of coffee, but to be fair, it’s much less harmful than cigs.

Tweek hated thinking about Craig and what had become of them so he simply… didn’t. Not for the most part anyway. 

~~~~

“Do you guys wanna meet him?” Alex asks one Saturday while Chloe has been kind enough to make dinner for all of them. 

“Yes!” Chloe says, a bit too excitedly. 

“Uhm…” Alex fake coughs, “cool.”

Chloe clears her throat, “sorry- sorry, he’s just such a mystery figure in your life- kinda exciting y’know?”

Tweek nods, “yeah, I kinda wanna know who this guy is too.”

“Good, because I invited him for tomorrow.”

“When?”

“Usual movie time.” Alex answers. 

“Uh-oh,” Tweek says out loud, more to himself than anything. 

“What? You can’t just invite him to our sacred movie time!”

“Uhm? Why not?”

“Uhg, Aleeeeeeeex,” she groans, “fine, okay, but he’s not getting one say in the movie choice.”

Alex grins, “deal.” His smile goes up by at least ten notches, “oh man, I’m so excited for you guys to meet him! He’s gonna love you guys- well, okay maybe not but-”

“Maybe not?” Tweek questions. 

“He’ll like you guys, I’m sure of it.” It’s quite easy to tell that Alex is absolutely infatuated with this guy and as his friend, Tweek kind of feels like he has a duty to get along with him. 

~~~~

As the next day rolls around he realises that Chloe is more worried about making a good impression than he is, she vacuums the house, shuffles around looking for anything out of place and spends at least an hour looking for the perfect movie. Eventually she settles for Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse, which Tweek thinks is an okay choice. However it’s one of Alex’s favourite movies and that means he’s seen it about 14 times, another time couldn’t hurt.

Six PM rolls around and Alex is pacing at the door, practically hearts in his eyes. Supportive-friend-Tweek wants to go over there and say that he looks happy, normal-Tweek wants to die. 

Alex opens the door as soon as the doorbell rings, at about 6:10. “Hey Doofus, come in.”

There’s a sigh heard but Alex is still blocking the view of his boyfriend. “How many times have I told you to stop calling me that? It’s absurd.” 

Nasal. The voice is nasal. 

Too nasal.

No… it can’t be… right? 

Oh, holy crap it is. 

Well, Tweek is officially fucked. Glad to know you all, thank you for coming out, but Tweek will probably be hiding in his room for now, or jumping off a cliff. One or the other.

~

Tweek may or may not have done something he probably shouldn’t, something that was possibly a bit humiliating but drastic measures had to be taken before Craig (oh god, it really was Craig wasn’t it?) realised who he was. 

Okay, yeah, maybe he hid in the bathroom, but like said, drastic measures. Why didn't he choose his room you ask? Oh, he’s not sure. Honestly, it wasn’t the nasal voice that tipped him off, it was the hat. Because of course Craig was still rocking his classic blue chullo. He only just got a glance at it and oh god, why did he run? If he’d stayed put maybe Craig wouldn’t even have recognised him? He did recently learn to get control over his hair afterall… No, of course Craig would recognise him, despite him being and looking slightly different, he was still Tweek, his literal name was Tweek. He thought it was safe to assume that there weren’t that many Tweek’s out there. 

Chloe came knocking after a short bit, “Tweek? Don’t leave me with them alone, Alex keeps giggling at his irritated sighs and it’s really awkward.”

Tweek wanted to laugh at that image but honestly, it was kind of absurd. How did they even meet? Such vastly different people, not that Tweek and Craig weren’t but he couldn’t even begin to imagine their dynamic, or how someone as pessimistic as Craig could put up with someone as optimistic as Alex, the guy who saw everything through rose colored lenses. 

Tweek emerged from the bathroom soon enough and found Chloe leaning against the small wall near the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow at her, a silent question. 

“They were being gross.” Tweek nodded, unsure if he wanted to use the ‘I’m not feeling well excuse’ but he wasn’t an idiot. Craig would find out eventually and that would just make things more awkward, it was time to just bite the sour apple. He’d see how Craig reacted and follow that, can’t go wrong if he initiates it can it?

“Is this why you chose Alex’s favourite movie?” Tweek raised an eyebrow, despite the nervousness fluttering in his stomach, “to distract him so he couldn’t be gross during the movie?”

Chloe snickered, “part of it, yeah. But Tweek, this dude is kinda… boring to be honest.”

Craig, boring? Okay, he’d heard that probably a bunch of times but in all honesty, he thought the mechanics of Craig’s brain were extremely interesting. He could understand how people thought he was boring despite that, to most people Craig was cold, unmoving and unemotional. It honestly never occurred to him how he’d be in the presence of another guy he dated, because he never thought that there would be someone else. 

Nonetheless, Tweek had matured and he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. If Craig and Alex were gonna be a long thing (he honestly shuddered even thinking about it) he'd need to at some point, and sometimes jumping into the pool was better than taking the stairs. 

Their apartment was quite big for the price, and the living room was the Tweek's favourite part (not counting the obvious bedroom and kitchen). It was big but cosy, had a three seater couch that was just sturdy enough for your back to feel nice but soft plush cushions underneath. To the side was a cream-ish armchair that Alex took when he moved from home. The TV was in front and under it was a collection of movies and books, none of which were Tweek's (he kept his in his room, Chloe was way too careless about special comics for him to ever let her near them).

Chloe sat down on the single armchair, mouthing ‘sorry’ towards Tweek. In that particular moment Tweek felt nothing towards her except disdain. He sat down beside the two men who stopped talking immediately. Tweek didn’t wanna look over and see the look on Craig’s face, so he didn’t. He looked at Chloe instead, smiling as bet he could but by the look on the redhead’s face he could tell he wasn’t doing a particularly good job. 

“These are my roommates and friends Chloe and Tweek.” Alex said cheerfully, “they’re both in culinary although Tweek, because his life mission is to make us fat, is more interested in pastry baking than anything else.”

Craig was quiet which Tweek wasn’t sure was good or bad. Good, he hoped. Chloe smiled in a slightly annoyed way, “it’s great to meet the affection of Alex, he won’t shut up about you.”

Craig laughed stiffly,  _ oh. _ Well, shit. At least he wasn’t talking much. Honestly though, Tweek kind of wanted him to talk, not to tell his roommates the horrible situation they’re both in, no, but to know what he’s like  _ now,  _ if he’s changed at all. He must've right? 

Tweek had, he'd changed plenty. He was still twitchy and coffee addicted (though he was trying to trade actual coffee for decaf) but he wasn't as sick as he had been as a kid. He was more social (even if it was just a small group of people), the amount of panic attacks he'd had the last few years had gone down by about 400% and he  _ finally _ learned how to control his hair, kind of anyway.

Alex clapped his hands, seemingly confused to the new tension that wasn’t there a moment ago. 

Tweek felt kind of weird to admit it, but after that it wasn't as awkward. Yeah, sure maybe he still had some feelings for Craig, but they weren't as big as he thought they'd be and honestly… he was fine with this. He was fine seeing Alex try to cuddle and Craig recoil with a look towards Chloe and Tweek when he tried.

No, he wasn't just okay, he was good. He laughed at it, maybe at the absurdity of it all or maybe the fact that he'd made such a big deal over something that disappeared as soon as it was touched. 

But he really was okay, even seeing the slight flirts and maybe it hurt somewhere deep inside but he didn't notice, too caught up with the fact that he could ignore that hurt, if it even existed. 

Maybe he just was over it, and maybe he should get himself out there again. Just maybe. 

But it did hurt seeing Craig happy, genuinely happy in a way that Tweek wasn't sure he was with  _ him.  _ It irked him, but not enough to throw an outburst or say anything at all. 

If Craig was happy then who was Tweek to take that away from him? 

A bad person if he did, probably. 

But also, Alex seemed happy. His love life had been such an honest tragedy that it was just kind of nice to see him smiling and laughing with someone he was dating.

Except- when the movie was done and Chloe dragged him out of the room to leave the two alone, he was left with his thoughts. He was genuinely okay, at least he felt like it.

But it didn't explain why he cried that night, alone in his bed, or why every night, and only nights, he'd had this pit in his stomach, like stuff would hit the fan faster than he could account for.

If Tweek- god forbid him, managed to mess up one of the few good friendships he had, over a three year old ex boyfriend of his, he might actually never forgive himself. 

But the days, oddly enough, were fine. 


	2. Another View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to abandon this, but I got caught up in another fandom. This is a little short but I'm hoping it will push me into writing Creek again.

Craig wasn't much for tact, he said he felt, did what he wanted (mostly within the confines of the law) and simply refused a lot of stuff he thought might've been awkward.

He'd been dating someone for a few weeks now, Alex, and he was… nice. Honestly, Craig liked him, even if he could see how issues might arise later. But he enjoyed his company, simple coffee dates between classes or when Alex would crack the worst of jokes while making them dinner.

It was nice to have a boyfriend who was good at cooking, mostly because Craig could be quite lazy at times. 

_ However,  _ they were only ever in Craig's tiny studio apartment. When asked, Alex only said he had roommates, which Craig could understand. So he'd only been there once, where apparently Alex had chased his roommates out into the cold. 

Craig didn't really spare them a thought, instead giving Alex an annoyed huff when he was once again referred to as Doofus, something he abhorred with all his power, even if Alex persisted it was cute. 

He left a pack of cigarettes there apparently as Alex texted him the next day to say one of his roommates had yelled at him about Craig smoking inside, which he hadn't (not anywhere else but home, but even that was out the window). 

Anyway, they met up shortly during Craig's lunch break while it was Alex's day off. Craig was a tiny bit away, like five minutes by car, from where Alex lived and went to college. But it was close enough for regular small meetings like this.

Lunch was eaten at a subway not far away from where Craig went to college. It was mostly comfortable silence until Alex squirmed in his seat and Craig sighed, putting down his sandwich. "Something on your mind?"

Alex nodded, looking up. "How'd you like to meet my roommates?"

Craig raised an eyebrow, preparing to say some excuse until Alex talked again. "We have this… thing on Sundays, like a movie-night. Thought you might wanna join, meet them once, no more awkwardness and we can hang at mine more often?"

Craig considered it, before shrugging and answering with a "fine."

Alex smiled, talking about the math assignment he'd been given. (Apparently it was unfair, or something, Craig wasn't really listening too much).

-

Craig arrived a little late, because his dump of a truck had almost broken down on the drive down, so he's a little late, that's not unusual. He's greeted immediately by Alex, who uses the nickname that shall not be mentioned. 

Craig sighs, "how many times have I told you to stop calling me that? It's absurd." He hangs up his jacket, looking around for the roommates.

He hears quick footsteps descending from him, almost as if someone's running. Welp, that's interesting. He sees a person bent down under the tv, shuffling through a shelf there. He guesses that's one of them. She suddenly looks up, eyes narrowing as if inspecting his face. 

Craig's doesn't change from his usual frown, even as Alex leads him towards the couch. Craig sighs at his energy and he giggles. "Why do you find me being annoyed so funny?"

"It's cute." Alex shrugs.

"Sure," Craig pats him on the arm, "whatever you say."

The red haired girl suddenly stands, walks to the right and disappears behind a corner in a hallway.

"Wasn't I supposed to meet your roommates?"

Alex looks around, frowning, as if just now realizing they're not here. "Yeah… I'm not sure where they are honestly. One of them, they're both my best friends but one specifically, can be pretty shy in meeting new people. I think Chloe's just getting him to come out from his room."

Craig nods, not fully interested but not disinterested either. "Chloe's the redhead?"

Alex nods, "yeah. She's super nice,  _ they're  _ super nice. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I'm not worried." Craig says, and it's the truth. He barely wanted to do this, but Alex's bed is bigger and comfier than his, so being able to make-out here instead of at Craig's all the time would be a plus. 

Chloe then appears in the small hallways leading to the living room, Craig's eyes follow her as she sits down in the armchair, mouthing something that he can't quite catch. 

Then he looks the other way, just to see what she and Alex are looking at. Suddenly Craig wants to die. He wants the earth to swallow him alive, because it's Tweek. It's so undeniably Tweek, even with his hair cut shorter and the usual bags under his eyes almost gone since Craig last saw him, there' no way it  _ isn't  _ Tweek. 

Especially with how those green eyes refuse to meet his.

He sits down on the couch, next to Alex. Alex said something but Craig couldn't focus on it, his head spinning with his incredibly bad luck. 

Then Chloe said something about meeting the affection of Alex and Craig tried to sound as natural as possible when he chuckled awkwardly. 

Tensions ran high, Alex and Chloe dragged into it. Alex seemed confused as he loudly clapped his hands, startling Craig. "Let's watch the movie, shall we?"

Chloe nods, turning it on. 

Craig's stiffer than he's probably ever been, just waiting for the damn movie to be over so he could leave. Alex had tried to cuddle him during it, and Craig does enjoy the occasional cuddle, but not now, not in front of  _ Tweek.  _

So he recoils, uncertain what he's supposed to do. 

Halfway through, it fades. There's no more awkwardness, not more tension. Chloe and Tweek are joking around and if he feels anythinh negative, it's not shown.

So in turn, Craig pretends, he acts like he would. Alex flirts with him and he scoffs playfully, but it doesn't feel horrible- weird, yes.  _ Really weird.  _ But he's fine… he thinks?

When the movie ends Tweek's dragged by Chloe into the hallway and then the awkwardness is back, creeping up on him in the back of his neck.

He laughs stiffly at some joke Alex makes and while he feels pulls in both ways- he likes him, genuinely likes Alex, but he can't stay here. Can't drag up the feelings surrounding Tweek he's buried deep, what could've been had they not broken up. 

So he kisses Alex stiffly and drives home, even if he feels a bit bad about it.

And sure, Alex may invite him to his apartment once or twice in the next week, but Craig dismisses every invitation.

Sure, the reason they broke up was a good reason but it still didn't hurt any less. 

That was until Tweek decided to say fuck it all and move to Denver without notifying him. 

So here it is; the reason they broke up was because Tweek wanted to major in theater, a thing he couldn't in Denver. And Craig was dead set on Astronomy. It evolved into one of the biggest arguments Craig's ever been apart of, one that ended with them mutually agreeing that they wouldn't be able to handle long distance and breaking up.

And, yes, it had hurt. It had hurt so bad for week,  _ months.  _ But Craig was doing fine now, he was getting over it, dating. 

Why was Tweek in Denver? Why did he  _ live  _ in Denver and not tell him? 

Craig looked him up, just to find out what was going on. Turns out he's now majoring in culinary, specifically baking and pastry arts. 

Craig groaned, shutting his laptop off and pushing it down the bed, not caring if it broke (thought he would tomorrow) and throwing the blankets over himself.

-

Tweek thought that was it, it was the last he'd see of Craig. He could make some excuse if he was coming to the apartment and simply not be there. 

But suddenly he saw him  _ everywhere.  _ Grocery shopping? There was Craig in the pasta isle, throwing things haphazardly into his basket. Going out for a coffee? There were Craig and Alex, having a date between classes. If he felt like taking a walk, you could bet he'd see Craig listening to music or talking to people across the road.

He'd managed to avoid him for two years, and  _ now _ he was everywhere he went? The universe was a cold being. 

So he poured his frustration into baking, wasting a lot of the money his parents had sent him for the month on just pure ingredients. His roommates raised their eyebrows at it, but Tweek shook it off as practice. 

Chloe got that he was lying and confronted him about it later that evening. 

That's how Tweek found himself spilling everything to her at ten pm on Thursday night in the middle of February. 

Chloe's mouth was in a small 'o' shape as he told of what had happened between him and Craig and how he now couldn't stop thinking about him. 

"... And I took the armchair." She facepalms and it, oddly enough, makes Tweek feel the tiniest bit better. "I don't know what to say. That must suck."

Tweek huffs out a small laugh. "Yeah, it does."

"Don't you think you should talk to Alex about it? He's an understanding person, I'm sure he'll understand and try to keep a distance when they're together."

Tweek shakes his head, "no, Alex will just feel bad. I think he's suffered enough romantically."

Chloe hums, "I honestly wish I could help you but-" her lips go into a flatline before she frowns. "I really don't know what to do… or say."

Tweek gives her an easy smile, "I think I just needed to get it off my chest."

She nods, "I think you kinda just have to accept it, it sucks."

Tweek sighs, it truly does. "I need some coffee,"

"Decaf, right? Don't undo months of progress for this, that-" She stops herself, frowning. 

"Regular" is what Tweek says before exiting and making he cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, super sorry! Updates will come unless specified that I've quit, just might take some time.


End file.
